Beyond
by RedPen89
Summary: Why didn't Spencer tell Morgan about what he saw the night that Hankle captured him? SLASH, Reid/Morgan. Established Relationship


_Disclaimer: _I unfortunately do not own the rights to Criminal Minds nor the characters that are depicted in this story and I make no profit from the depiction of these characters. But a girl can dream can't she ;)

_Warnings_**: BIG SPOILER** for episode 7X6: Epilogue, **SLASH**(don't like don't read)

Summary: Why didn't Spencer tell Morgan about what he saw the night that Hankle captured him? SLASH, Reid/Morgan. Established Relationship

AN: Ok, I am agnostic so my take on faith may be a little different other people's and I am not trying to preach to anybody or question anybody's take on it, but after this scene I needed to explore this. Enjoy!

Beyond

"Why didn't you tell me about what you saw when Hankle…" Morgan trailed off. He and Reid were sitting in Morgan's apartment, spread out on the couch. A common position for them on a night off such as tonight, with Reid tucked under Morgan's arm and Clooney by their feet. But Morgan could not help but feel unsettled. Reid's confession to the team of what he saw when Hankel had captured him left him with questions he hated pondering. Faith was never a big thing for him, not with his past, but he couldn't help but feel that Reid should have confided in him, especially since he was the one who helped Reid through the aftermath of that traumatic event.

"When he killed me?" Reid completed for him. Morgan jerked as if physically hit, "Please, Spencer. Don't…..don't say it like that." He almost whispered. Reid turned in Morgan's arms to meet his gaze and gave him a gentle kiss. "Sorry," Spencer said after they parted.

They sat in silence for a few moments, content in each other's company until Reid finally sighed, "I know it's hard for you to discuss something like faith. I'm…I'm not really one to talk about it either. It isn't quantifiable, isn't provable, and yet…. What I saw…it made me question almost everything I have stood for. Science, facts, none of those really allow for faith to enter the equation. I couldn't explain it and it scared me." Derek pulled Reid closer, gifting him with a soft kiss on his temple to show his support. He could feel Spencer lean into the touch before he continued. "I didn't know how to approach it. And I… didn't think it was fair to lay questions on you that I know you have already struggled with." He paused and looked down at his hands, wringing them worriedly. "I didn't want to remind you of what you had gone through. I know…I know you would have helped me and that you would have been strong but I never would want to remind you of something that had given you that much pain."

Morgan gazed at Reid who had not looked up once through the end of his explanation and with some hesitation pulled him fully onto his lap. He gently clasped his chin and forced Spencer to meet his eyes before he spoke, "Spencer...I…You're right that I am not big on faith. And that I would have had to revisit some of the memories that I keep locked up but….This thing between you and me? It's important…and I would never want you to suffer in silence on my behalf. I love you Pretty Boy" Morgan watched as Reid's eyes widened. "And we would have gotten through it together. Do I know if I would able to find you an answer? Probably not. But maybe it's the questions that are important….maybe it's the experience and not the explanation that makes faith real for people. I don't know. But I do know that if there is someone that I would find my faith in…it would be you." Silence followed his exclamation and he was afraid to look at Reid's face for fear of what he saw there. That is until he felt Spencer's hand on his face as it was slowly turned towards him. He was met by the brightest smile that he had ever seen. Spencer closed the distance and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. When the parted, panting for breath, Reid spoke, "Thank you" He clamped his arms around Morgan's neck and hugged him fiercely. "I love you." He whispered into Derek's ear and as the night wore they stayed on that couch, held in each other's arms, content and happy with the world devoid of its ugliness, if only for tonight.

The End

AN: Ok, so first Criminal Minds fic. Little sappy but oh well. Like? Hate? Let me know!


End file.
